Calendrier de l'Avent
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Noël approche à grands pas. Et qui dit "Noël" dit "chocolats de l'Avent" sauf que bon j'ai pas de chocolat à offrir alors des petits drabbles sur Hetalia ça vous tente ? Venez découvrir nos nations préférées le jour de Noël après une fête très (trop) arrosée chez Amérique. Rating T par mesure de séurité.
1. Le cadeau d'Italie

Hello à toutes et à tous ! Mon problème de page blanche et passé ! Et donc en fait je lisait une histoire de OurGloryDay eeeet je me suis dit "tiens, et si je faisais un calendrier de l'avent Hetalia ?" Et je me suis dit "Let's go quand il sera quinze heure !" Et là bah en fait j'ai déjà finit le premier chapitre. Et c'est un GerIta tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain~ Et Papa Noël ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'Hetalia ! Enjoy~

* * *

« Veee~ Luddy, réveille-toi !

-Veneziano ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda ledit Luddy tentant de se cacher du soleil.

-Doitsu, veee~ c'est Noël aujourd'hui, tu as oublié ? »

Ha oui, Noël. Il avait tellement mal à la tête. Ils avaient passé le réveillon chez Amérique, comme tous les ans, il y avait toutes les nations invitées. Et... c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. Et de l'alcool aussi. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool. Et de tous les pays... Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui.

« Italie, il s'est passé quoi hier ?

-Veee~ Luddy a trop bu. J'ai dû te ramener à la maison, mais j'avais aussi beaucoup bu et puis on a... »

Allemagne rougit à la suite des paroles de l'Italien. Romano allait le tuer. Littéralement. Il voyait déjà l'Italie du Sud arriver chez lui avec la mafia et le massacrer, Sicile's style. Il se mit à gémir, voyant déjà sa mort en avance. Puis Italie se mit à rigoler.

« Je rigole Luddy on a rien fait hier. Tu ne tenais même plus sur tes jambes. C'est déjà une chance que j'ai réussi à te porter jusqu'à notre lit. »

Allemagne soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait mourir.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous ce qui me ferais plaisir pour Noël ? Rien de très cher, juste quelques review, pour me dire ce que j'ai mal fait et tout !


	2. Angleterre et la maison inconnue

Et voilà le deuxième jour de ce calendrier de l'avent. Je tiens à remercier Zephyy et Yumeko pour leurs review sur le premier chapitre. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira~  
Bien sûr les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas (pas encore) mais j'ai bon espoir de les voir sous mon sapin le jour de Noël. Ha oui c'est vrai... Ma famille fête pas Noël. Enfin bref, amusez vous ! Et un petit jeu : combien trouverons chez qui se trouvait Angleterre avant de lire la fin ?

* * *

Angleterre ouvrit les yeux subitement. Il était avait un horrible mal de crâne et la lumière qui agressait ses yeux trop fragiles ne faisait rien pour l'arranger. Il regardât autour de lui pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait. Trois couleurs, du bleu, du blanc et du rouge. Son esprit embrumait l'alertât qu'il y avait un problème : il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni même dans sa maison. Rien chez lui n'était décoré comme ça. Il n'était pas chez... Non ! Plein d'autre pays avec ces trois couleurs sur leur drapeau. La Russie, le Pays-Bas, les États-Unis, son propre drapeau aussi...

Il se sortit du lit et là il vit. Son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ?! Il avait dû être sacrément bourré la veille, et un de ses gentils collègues l'avait ramené chez lui et il s'était déshabillé pour dormir plus confortablement, right ? Il entreprit de mettre son pantalon et de chercher sa chemise avant de pouvoir sortir de la pièce.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut une odeur de cuisine trop forte pour son cerveau encore sensible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Où est-ce qu'il avait atterrit ? Il se mit à prier dans sa tête « seigneur, pitié, faites que je ne sois pas chez Russie ». Il suivait l'odeur inconsciemment. Il posa sa main sur le loquet et inspira fortement en l'abaissant. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Ses sens furent tous agressés en même temps. Sa vue avec la lumière du soleil, son ouïe par le bruit du bacon grillant, et son odorat par l'odeur dudit bacon. Il poussa un long gémissement et...

« Bonjour, Arty tu es réveillé ? » Dit une voix trop joyeuse.

Ledit Arty jura dans sa tête. De toute les nations présente à la fête, il avait fallu que ce soit LUI ! Son pire ennemi depuis... Il ne savait même plus.

« Tu dois avoir une sacré migraine, pas vrai ? Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, British style. J'espère que ça te plaira. Viens t'asseoir. Chantonna la voix.

-... Merci. Angleterre n'avais même pas la force de sortir un quelconque sarcasme.

-Le thé est bientôt prêt. Mais bois ça en attendant, ça fera au moins passer ton mal de crâne. Continua la personne.

-Rassure-moi, on a rien fait hier ?

-Enfin Arty, jamais je ne profiterai de l'état déplorable dans lequel tu étais hier.

-Bien sûr... »

La personne ria et déposa une assiette pleine de bacon, d'œuf, de saucisses et de toast devant lui. Angleterre remercia le blond et commença à manger. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'état de son estomac. Quand il eut finit il remercia son hôte et s'apprêtât à partir.

« England, mon chou, tu vas t'en aller comme ça ? Je n'ai même pas le droit à un baiser d'au revoir ?

-Je te remercie, mais le baiser est inutile, bloody frog. »

Sur ces mots, Angleterre quitta la maison de France en souriant.


	3. Une matinée normale

Hello ! Celui-ci arrive très tard je sais... Je viens de le finir, j'ai genre eu une journée... Lourde entre le couple qui faisait presque du R-18 devant moi dans le train, le film sur la traite des noirs, le retour au lycée difficile (1h d'attente entre le train et les différents bus en plus de l'heure de battement qu'on avait), le prof qui essaie de faire qu'on pige quelque chose en histoire avec une petite heure par semaine et monsieur l'aide d'allemand qui... Bref, après je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai eu droit à deux heures de vaisselle, puis manger puis vaisselle. Vous vous en fichez je sais. En plus je me suis disputée avec ma mère ce matin. BREF ! Je voudrai remercier Akebono Mimichan, Zephyy, Yumeko Athena et 7Fallen-Angels pour leurs reviews. Les trois dernière peuvent me demander un OS/Drabble sur le couple de leur choix pas obligatoirement Hetalia mais si je connais pas... Je blablate je blablate et mon blabla est plus grand que mon texte. Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Ha et pour le couple vous pouvez remercier un gars de ma classe qui m'a donné l'idée !

* * *

Bulgarie se réveilla dans son lit comme tous les matins. Il sourit, la fête chez America s'était parfaitement bien passé à l'exception de... Il secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit dans la cuisine où il savait que son ami se trouvait. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Roumanie qui faisait à manger en chantonnant. Ses cheveux longs qui suivaient les mouvements de sa tête la façon dont il bougeait ses fes... Bulgarie tourna sa tête le rouge aux joues. Des souvenirs de la nuit passé lui revenaient.

« Alo Bulgariei. Ça va ? Demanda Romania en observant son ami.

-Heu... Roma ce qui s'est passé hier... Tu sais. »

Roumanie sourit à son ami avant de lui répondre.

« Je sais, on avait bu, et y avait du gui. Et Elizaveta qui nous menaçait... C'est rien »

Bulgarie se força à sourire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrai dire la vérité à son ami.


	4. Rêve ou réalité ?

Hello ! Déjà désolée de l'heure. J'ai genre eu plein de truc à faire. Ce matin je suis partie en cours, je me suis pris la sauce. Et quand j'y suis retournée l'après-midi ça a été pire, quinze minutes sous la pluie et de la grêle ! J'étais complètement trempée. Peu importe ensuite j'ai du appeler le Free pour un problème de NAS, PEU IMPORTE ! La seule chose à retenir c'est : VOS REVIEW ME FONT SUPER PLAISIR VOUS ÊTES AWESOME ! Désolée du drabble d'hier il était vraiment court je sais... Bref, je remercie Zephyy, Yumeko Athena, Akebono mimichan (dont je ne sais jamais comment répondre à ses review) et 7Fallen-Angles pour vos messages, ça me fait super chaud au coeur ! Bref place au texte et Enjoy !~

* * *

Ivan embrassa sa sœur et sourit. Il était tellement heureux de ne plus la fuir et d'avoir accepter de se marier avec elle. Et le temps était en accord avec ses sentiments. Le soleil était si haut et brillant.

« Bonjour, cher frère.

-Bonjour ma Natalya. »

Il alla prendre sa douche en souriant, pour de vrai pour une fois. Pas le faux derrière lequel il se cachait toujours. Sa sœur était tellement mignonne et gentille. Pourquoi il l'avait fuit déjà ? Il était vraiment stupide. Enfin, c'était grâce à Amérique tout ça. S'il ne les avait pas invité à sa fête de Noël, il n'aurait jamais accepter de se marier avec elle. Il devait penser à le remercier la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il faisait encore nuit. Au moins il était dans son lit. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ferma les yeux. Belarus ? Pourquoi elle était là ? Elle s'approchait. Elle s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui et se mit à lui caresser ses cheveux. Il commençait à avoir peur.

« Épouse-moi grand-frère. Épouse-moi grand-frère. Épouse-moi grand-frère. Épouse-moi grand-frère. Épouse-moi grand-frère. »

Et elle continua ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Russie mais juste cinq minutes en réalité avant de partir silencieusement. Il se secoua, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce con d'Amérique, il allait le tuer. Son rêve, c'était vraiment un rêve, pas vrai ? Il allait le tuer pour ça. Il décida d'au moins lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir de ses intentions à son encontre.

« Connard de capitaliste, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait boire à ta petite fête mais tu vas le regretter »

Franchement, cet américain... Et si ce dont il avait rêvé devenait vrai ? Sa vie serait vraiment aussi simple ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

J'ai répondu à toutes les review je pense MAIS :

Zephyy : Arthur PEUT sourire ! Et il est très beau quand il le fait !  
Yumeko : Ta demande est prise en compte, je l'écrirai dès que... Je peux ^^  
Angels : Il faut pas être triste enfin ! Et on s'en fiche de la taille des drabbles dorbel ! J'en sais autant que toi sur Roumanie (que je trouve vraiment mignon en passant)~. Et je vais faire ton FrUK, FRUK THE WORLD !


	5. Hongrie c'est plus fort que toi

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Euh déjà, merci pour vos review, Zephyy et Yumeko Athena ! Et puis j'espère que ça continuer à vous plaire. Heu ouais donc hier je regardais les stats de cette fic et guess what ? C'est-y pas que je vois que y a des islandais, des canadiens, des autrichiens des anglais et même un(e) réunionnais et un(e) philipinois qui lisent ! J'étais genre tellement contente ! Donc bonjour à vous people from all around the world (Ouais, j'm'internationalise !). Et donc ouais, j'espère que vous aimerez ceci !

* * *

« Bonjour Elizaveta.

-Ho ! Bonjour... Roderich.

-Fatiguée ? Tu as trop fait la fête hier ?

-En quelque sorte. Vous auriez vraiment dû venir. Y avait tout le monde. Et de l'alcool... Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool.

-Comme ça tu m'aurai poursuivie partout avec une branche de gui pour essayer de m'embrasser ? Non merci, je préfère encore passer ma soirée en tête à tête avec mon piano. Répondit Autriche. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, tu n'es pas ma servante.

-Je sais je sais... Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde ? »

Roderich soupira. Pas _encore _cette conversation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient mariés qu'ils devaient en faire profiter leurs collègues. Et ils savait comment se comporter sa femme lorsqu'elle était bourrée. Il n'avais pas envie de se faire arracher ses vêtements. Une fois lui avait suffit.

« On en a déjà parlé. Et tu as dû bien t'amuser même sans moi.

-Tu aurai au moins pu venir rapidement. Tu sais que y en a qui se sont inquiétés.

-Vraiment ? Qui ?

- Hé bien, Francis, Espagne, Italie, Amérique et même Prusse ! »

Italie il comprenait, il l'avait élevé, Amérique aussi c'était lui qu'il l'avait invité. Mais les trois autres avaient sûrement voulaient lui faire un blague. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu s'il avait pu éviter le trio de l'enfer.

« Et donc, à part beaucoup d'alcool et ton non-ex, y avait qui d'autre ?

-Pitié Roderich, Gilbert et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble ! Et puis il sort avec ce type... Ko ? Ca ? Quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu veux dire Canada ?

-T'es sûr que c'est ça ? Peu importe. On s'est vraiment amusés. J'ai même réussi à avoir un truc incroyable. »

Quand Elizaveta sorti sont appareil photo, Roderich eut peur. Qu'est-ce que sa chère femme avait trouver ? Il s'approcha et éclata de rire. Non ça n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas pu. Comment elle avait fait ?

* * *

Les paris sont tout verts (heu... ouverts) ! Qu'est-ce qu'à réussi à avoir Hongrie ? Alors si là vous trouver ! Je... vous fais ce que vous voulez. (moi je sais, moi je sais)

J'espère que vous avez aimé et... Je me suis inspiré de _Tourner la page _de Yumeko Athena et de l'_Awesome mariage... Ou pas_ de moi. Les personnes qui les ont lu bah vous avez pas à les lire les autres qu'attendez-vous ? Et donc Yumeko justement, ton cadeau est en cour d'écriture, j'ai écris pas mal pendant mon "cours" d'histoire. J'veux dire, pas que je trouve pas intéressant l'évolution du socialisme en Allemagne entre 1870 et 1918 mais bon j'ai une prof... Nulle et y a un prof qu'il est bien qui nous fais le même cours en même temps. Donc bah plus personne ne suit son cours et on pense sérieusement à boycotter son cours. Et vu que je l'avais deux heures bah j'ai fanfictionner pendant la plupart du temps. De toute façon ses cours c'est : lisez votre livre. Peu importe, la philo m'a donné les bases pour les cadeaux de Yumeko et d'Angels. Et pendant que j'y suis : Zephyy, tu n'a toujours pas fais de demande.


	6. Le blond ennuyant

Heu... Hello ! Voici l'OS du jour (t'as vu Angels, je dis plus drabble, rien que pour toi !). Bref, les remerciements habituels : Zephyy (qui peut considérer ce qui suit comme une mise en bouche à son cadeau de mariage), Angels (qui attend ce chapitre, donc je prend mon temps), Yumeko Athena (courage pour ta philo, et je finis ton cadeau demain normalement), Akebono mimichan (je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire) et A-Tsubaki-Flower (tu es vraiment tordue, j'aime ça). Bon pour la photo d'Hongrie, personne n'a trouvé MAIS Yumeko chauffe donc... Vous pouvez encore jouer jusqu'à que le chapitre sur le personnage prit en photo apparaisse. Sinon, section racontage de vie : en cours de géo on parle de la Russie et la prof nous dit d'écrire "Restauration de la puissance de la Russie" et moi j'ai écrit "Restauration de la puissance Ivanesque". Bref ouais, OSEF je sais.

Sinon j'ai deux trois autres trucs à vous parler mais après le chapitre~  
Ps : J'appelle Danemark Matthias, je vous préviens histoire que vous soyez pas perdues. Parce que sur le wiki hetalia y a plusieurs noms de proposé sauf celui-ci, sauf que j'ai l'habitude de le lire partout donc...

* * *

« Hooo ! Regarde Norge, une chips.

- Où ?

- Dans tes cheveux ! »

Norvège soupira, Danemark était tellement ennuyant quand il était bourré. Il prendra combien de temps à décuver ? Il enleva sa pince à cheveux et proposa au grand blond de retourner se coucher.

« Nan ! Je veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi. T'as pas arrêté de me fuir hier.

- Je ne te fuyais pas : je t'évitais, c'est différent.

- T'étais avec T... F... Machin là ! S'exclama Matthias en se grattant la tête, délogeant par la même .

- Tu sais très bien que Finlande travaillait hier... marmonna Norvège.

- Haha ! Tu ne nies pas ! S'écria l'autre en le pointant du couteau.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à nier. J'étais à la soirée, demande à Elizaveta, elle a réussi à faire de très beau cliché de toi essayant, encore, de me déshabiller.

-Tu ment. Hongrie, elle était même pas là hier soir. Je crois...

-Je préférerais mentir, mais le fait est là. Grâce à toi, tout le monde a pu profiter de la vue de mes... Il ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était beaucoup trop embarrassant. »

Danemark était prêt à se gifler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde, sauf lui évidemment, avait vu et dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Il l'avait totalement déshabillé ? Oh nooon ! Norvège devait le détester maintenant ! Mathias le regarda, cherchant le moindre signe de haine que le plus petit pouvait avoir. Mais bon, même si Norge le détestait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Quitte à se faire frapper, encore, pour ça.

« Ils ont pu profiter de la vue de quoi ? Il demanda alors son sourire en place.

-Ils ont pu voir mes mains ! T'es fier de toi ? Crétin ! Cria le plus petit, gêné.

-Ho, ce n'est que ça. »

Et Danemark s'enfuit en essayant vainement d'éviter le troll de Norvège.

* * *

Donc, ouais heu voilà. En fait je suis en train d'écrire une fic, elle s'appellera "la Stalker Stalkée" ça parle de Belarus qui a peur de quelque chose qui la suite et donc Ivan et compagnie se mette à chercher. Sauf que voilà en fait le truc c'est que je voudrai que VOUS cherchiez vous aussi chez vous qui pourrait suivre Natalya, ça vous plairais ?  
Et aussi, je voudrais faire une fic basé sur les "histoire de vous êtes le héros" sauf que voilà, je me vois mal la faire si personne ne participe et ne vote pour les différentes options proposées.  
Et aussi, il y a deux chapitres pour mon calendrier qu'il me manque, donc proposer moi en s'il-vous-plaît ! Sinon... *chope Iggy et le saucissone* J'LUI RASE LES SOURCILS !  
Et sur une note plus triste : à partir de demain et ce jusqu'à dimanche je ne pourrez pas poster. J'ai un anniversaire samedi et comme c'est loin je pars dès que je sort de cours là-bas. Bref, je vais sûrement écrire sur mes cahiers les brouillons des prochains et si je peux je les updaterai depuis mon téléphone mais je ne vous promets rien. Donc sûrement dimanche vous aurez triple dose, et dans tous les cas je ne répondrai pas aux review mais sachez que je vous aime, que je lirais vos review et que je serai super contente et sourirai comme une gogole devant mon jePhone.


	7. Les échecs pour les nuls

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je publie super tard. Mais j'ai été super occupée. Section racontage de life : jeudi y a eu mon conseil de classe et le délégué a décidé que je devais rester avec les gens de ma classe pour plus travailler. Vendredi donc j'ai été obligée de passer trois heures de plus avec ma classe eeeet y en a deux qui se sont disputé. J'ai carrément pas pu écrire. Bref ensuite quand je suis rentrée chez moi j'ai à peine eu le temps de manger et je suis partie avec ma mère récupérer ma tante dans le 93 pour aller au fin fond du 77 pour l'anniversaire de mon cousin et je suis rentrée aujourd'hui vers 17h30 sauf que quand j'ai ouvert OpenOffice pour commencer à écrire, j'ai eu une coupure de courant, j'ai pas oser rallumer mon ordi avant 20h, ensuite le temps que je regarde des tumblrs etc bah voilà... N'empèche c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit. Et je remercie : Zephyy, Yumeko Athena (tu avais dit du LietPol, il est là), Keidrisse (qui a sauvé un sourcil d'Iggy), et 7Fallen-Angels enjoy. Et la pour la photo qu'a Elizaveta, elle sera probablement révélée mercredi 12 décembre par un certain perso~ Donc continuez à chercher. Et désolée, je reposte le chapitre je n'avais pas remarqué un truc.

* * *

« Liet' Liet' ! Réveille toi ! Vite c'est l'heure. »

Lituanie esquiva son ami in extremis, grâce à des siècles de vie en commun avec Pologne. Il fit un geste de la main pour enlever les cheveux du blond pour éviter de ses les prendre dans les yeux et daigna enfin les ouvrir. Il tomba dans le regard vert de Feliks.

« C'est bon Pol' les cadeaux vont pas s'envoler...

-Même ! On sait jamais. Allez Liet' lève toi. Vite vite ! »

Pologne agrippa la main de son ami et le tira hors de son lit avec une force inattendue considérant son physique. Et c'est ainsi que Toris arriva devant le sapin de Noël submergé de cadeau le matin de Noël.

Fin.

_- Attendez, ça veut dire genre quoi ça ? Tu veux que je fasse totalement de Warsaw ta capitale ?_  
_- Awww', c'était juste une blague ! C'est bien trop court de toute façon._

_- Retourne écrire, et j'espère que mon cadeau sera genre super mignon !_

_- Oui, grand chef..._

Lituanie s'assit à côté de son ami et commença à déballer ses cadeaux. Il désespéra en voyant le cadeau que Pologne lui avait fait, un bon pour « totalement faire ta capitale ». Quand il eut finit il regarda son ami défaire ses cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un livre jaune et noir sur le crâne.

« Nan, mais ça veut genre dire quoi ça ?

- Bah, tu vois comme toi et les échecs c'est pas trop ça...

- Pas trop ça ? JE suis le meilleure joueure d'échecs du monde, okay.

- Oui, Pologne, pardon Pologne. »

Le blond reprit son déballage en boudant. Feliks était totalement un idiot. Pourquoi il restait ami avec lui ? Un livre. Sur les échecs en plus ! Il l'aura quand son poney ? Jamais.

Tout perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les bruits de sabots ni le hennissement, que Toris ne rata pas. Il se leva d'un coup et attrapa le blond, le forçant à se lever. Au regard perplexe qu'il reçut sa seule réponse fut un « viens avec moi » très autoritaire. Il ouvrit la porte.

Lituanie s'assit sur les marches du porche et regarda son ami caresser le poney en souriant. Les petits sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire cette année n'était rien pour le sourire de son meilleur ami et allié.

* * *

Et voilà, et non même pas d'amour ici juste de l'amitié. Et merci, Ouah ! 23 review quoi ! Vous êtes awesome ! Le chapitre 8 devrait bientôt arriver


	8. Et ça tourne en rond, ça tourne en rond

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire vu qu'il doit y avoir qu'une heure de passé entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Juste merci à Kei' pour sa review et à mes lecteurs habituels, qu'ils laissent ou non des review.

* * *

Canada avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Il avait dormit chez Amérique pour leur traditionnelle "matinée de Noël en famille". Il ouvrit finalement la porte du salon qui était... Complètement propre. Il sentit une odeur de pancake venir de la cuisine et s'y dirigea, qui savait ce que son frère risquait de faire ? Kumajiro le suivant tranquillement derrière.

« Ho, bonjour Mattie. Ma marmotte est enfin réveillée ? S'exclama un Alfred avec un sourire plus grand que sa tête en voyant son frère arriver.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ? Demanda Canada en pointant sa crosse de hockey sous le nez d'Amérique.

-Can' ça va pas ? Ton cerveau a gelé à force de manger des glaces ? L'autoproclamé Héros commença à paniquer en voyant son jumeau s'approcher la crosse au poing. C'est moi, Alfred, Amérique. Le Héros ! Je voulais te faire plaisir alors je me suis lever super tôt pour tout nettoyer et te faire le petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude c'est toi qui le fait. Mange vite comme ça on ira ouvrir nos cadeau. »

Canada posa son arme en voyant son ours s'approcher d'Amérique et manger ce qu'il lui tendait. Si Kumadaro ne trouvais rien de suspect, alors c'est que tout était normal. Plus ou moins. Une fois qu'il eut (lentement) manger et qu'Amérique avait finit de s'empiffrer comme un américain, les deux frères allèrent ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Kumachose ayant disparu entre temps.

Après avoir ouvert les cadeaux de tous leurs amis ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux.

« Ho merci Matty. C'est quoi ? Demanda Amérique en regardant la boule que son frère venait de lui offrir.

-Ça s'appelle un globe terrestre, Alfred. Tu vois là tu as la chine, là l'Australie et tu as même l'Angleterre et la France.

-Ha oui. Merci Matthew. Et tiens pour toi. Amérique tendit un paquet à l'autre blond de la pièce. »

Canada regarda dégoûté le « cadeau » de son frère. Un maillot de l'équipe de hockey des King de Los Angeles. Quand son frère comprendrait-il qu'i pas que les États-Unis sur terre ? Il essayait de lui faire comprendre année après année en lui offrant des cartes et autres atlas.

* * *

Je vous aimes les gens, vous êtes awesome. Et Yumeko, si tu lis ceci, ton cadeau arrivera demain normalement. J'ai finit de l'écrire il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper.


	9. Un peu de calme dans un monde de brutes

Hello, je n'ai presque plus de retard. Donc je poste le chapitre d'hier et d'aujourd'hui en même temps. Merci à Kei, Zephyy et Yumeko d'avoir reviewé le chapitre 7 et Keidrisse, Zephyy, Akebono Mimichan et Yumeko Athena pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Dès que je finis de taper le chapitre du jour il arriverai. En tout cas je suis très contente que les chapitres précédents aient plus ! And guess what ? On a presque atteint les 1000 vues ! C'est grâce à vous que je continue jour après jour d'écrire et de m'imaginer des scénarii farfelus !

* * *

Japon s'installa silencieusement à côté de son ancien mentor avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Il leva le menton pour regarder le ciel. Si bleu et calme, tellement reposant. Il regrettait que son peuple ne prenne plus le temps de ce plaisir simple. Le vent caressant son visage et la présence de son presque père le calmaient. Pas qu'il était énervé, au contraire, il était juste calme, serein, appréciant tranquillement d'être là avec toutes ses corvées finies.

"Alors Japon, comment s'est passé la soirée chez Amérique ? Demanda Chine après un moment."

Japon prit son temps avant de répondre. Il sirota son thé et se remémora la veille. À la demande d'Italie, d'Allemagne et de beaucoup d'autres, il avait bu de l'alcool. Chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Son vieux corps, vous comprenez ? Et qui savait ce qu'il pourrai dire ou faire en ayant bu ? Heureusement il n'avait bu qu'un verre de vin et une flûte de champagne. Son honneur était sauf ! Il ne put empêcher un souvenir de naître sur ses lèvres à certains souvenirs.

"Alors Japon. Me dis pas que tu me fais la tête. Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas venir. Sinon Corée aurait voulu venir aussi et tu sais très bien que... Ha très bien, ne me répond pas, reste muré dans ton silence buté."

En entendant ces mots Kiku sorti de ses pensées et regarda son ami amorcer un mouvement pour se lever.

"Excusez-moi, Chine. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Bien alors raconte moi cette soirée ! Ordonna Chine.

-Je suis désolée. Ce qui se passe chez America-san reste chez America-san. Je peux néanmoins vous assurer que Romano-san a une incroyable capacité pulmonaire et qu'il y a eu des choses très... Instructrices qui se sont passées lors de cette soirée. En parlant de ça, veuillez m'excuser je dois appeler Hungary-san"

Sur ces mots Japon rentra dans sa maison pour discuter l'achat de certaines photos avec Hongrie.

* * *

Yumeko, ton cadeau arrive bientôt aussi~ Il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper et je pourrai le poster ! Et ouais donc OpenOffice a voulu corriger "Hugary-san" en "Livry-Gargan" j'étais genre o_O


	10. Les anglais débarquent !

Et voilà le chapitre du jours. Avec ça j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard. Je tiens à remercier Kei' pour sa review (qui n'apparaît pas) et tous mes lecteurs fantômes ou non. qui me suivent depuis déjà 10 jours.J'ai écrit ce chapitre (et le précédent) pendant ma perm habituelle du lundi, et au moins trois filles m'ont demandés sur quoi je travaillais, j'ai répondu à une seule, les deux autres j'leur fait genre trop pas confiance. C'genre total pouffe et grosse emmerdeuse. Je peux avouer que l'histoire ne se déroule absolument pas comme je l'avais imaginé mais ça me plaît comme ça~ Enjoy

* * *

« Je persiste. On devrait lancer le sort à Arthur pendant qu'il dort encore. Cria une première voix.

-Et moi je te dis que les effets se dissiperont bien trop vite. Non, attendons d'être sûrs qu'il soit réveillé pour lui lancer. Répondit une deuxième voix.

-Il sentira le sort et aura le temps de, au moins, le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de là. Répliqua le dernier en lançant la fumée de son cigare au visage de ses frère.

-Salut tout l'monde. P'tain v'm'avez trop réveillé à gueuler comme des j'sais pas quoi...

-Hey, Scot tu vas pouvoir nous aider. On devrait lancer le sort pendant que l'autre con dort ou quand il sera réveillé ? Demanda le roux au cigare.

-Peu importe, arrêtez juste d'me casser les oreilles. Vous m'avez réveillé en pleine nuit avec vos conneries, bordel. Répondit Scot en cherchant le café.

-En pleine nuit ? Il est putain de onze heure ! C'est presque la nuit ! Commenta Wales

-Parle pour toi, connard d'Eire. J'ai mieux à faire que d'vous entendre vous disputer pour lancer un sort au merdeux. Et lancez-le maintenant votre sort. On s'en fout, il est sûrement réveillé maintenant ou pire, il rentre. »

Les trois autres se regardèrent choqués. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils se disputaient pour rien.

«Bon, il est sûrement encore chez Francis. Si on lance le sort maintenant, il pourrait carrément croire qu'Arty a des sentiments pour lui et nous débarrasser de lui pour un moment. Reprit Ireland.

-Ouais, pas que je l'ai ensorcelé hier pour que vous gâchiez tout avec vos disputes.

-Okay, Scotty-papa on y va... Répondirent les trois autres. »

Scotland soupira, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourra boire tranquillement son café. Il suivit quand même ses frères qui se précipitaient vers la cave du manoir Kirkland, ravis de la (sale) blague qu'ils allaient faire à leur frère. Blague qui n'aboutit pas. Ils avaient perdus trop de temps en disputes et Angleterre était déjà sur le pas de la porte de la maison de Francis quand le sort le toucha et qu'il se mit à sourire béatement.

* * *

Yumeko Athena, ma prochaine publication sera ton cadeau !

Zephyy, toi qui te demandait pourquoi Iggybrows souriait, tu as ta réponse~ Mouahaha

Ps: ON A DEPASSE LES 1000 VUES ! MERCI A VOUS, lecteurs anonymes ou non, qui venaient perdre de votre temps ici, j'espère que vous avez au moins un sourire. Et même si vous ne mettez qu'un seul ou pas de commentaire je vous aime quand même ! Et il ne vous reste que jusqu'à mercredi, sauf changement de dernière minute, pour trouver ce qu'Hongrie a pris en photo

Dernière chose : les sourcils d'Iggy ne risquent plus rien, une certaines personne m'a donné une idée et pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre j'ai eu l'idée du dernier chapitre~ Mais merci à toutes pour vos propositions


	11. Histoire de chats ha non

Hello ! Encore un chapitre, pas mal bizarre je dirai. Et donc heu... Merci à Yumeko Athena, Zephyy et Meine Schwe pour leur review du chapitre neuf, bien que celle de Kei' ne se soit affichée et Kei', Zephyy, Yumeko Athena et A-Tsubaki-Flower pour celles du chapitre 10 ! Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs fantômes, je mord pas je vous aime. Ha ouais section 3615malife : hier j'avais cours avec l'aide allemand qui vient d'allemand (qui est le sosie de Lud', même qu'une fille que j'ai rencontrée aujourd'hui et à j'ai montré des image d'Allemagne était d'accord avec moi) et on était 4, J S R Moi et M (l'aide d'allemand) alias : sosie de Lud'. Bref Sosie de Lud' commence à nous parler de la RDA et tout. Et là y a J, fan d'histoire, qui se met à lui faire un cours d'allemand. Normal, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde ! J'étais en train de rire toute seule.

* * *

Turquie essaya de sortir dignement de la maison. Ce qui était loin d'être évident entre sa façon de marcher et la personne qui le suivait en déclamant partout la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et à quel point il serait plus qu'heure de retenter l'expé ne devrait même pas pouvoir le suivre, il devait vraiment marcher lentement pour que l'autre arrive à se maintenir à son niveau. Malheureusement il ne pouvait aller plus vite sans souffrir ou risquer de se rouvrir. Et dire qu'ils étaient ennemis...

« Bordel, Grèce t'as personne d'autre à aller emmerder ? Cria Turquie.

-Non... Tout les autres... Sont chez eux... Je me demande... Ce qu'ils ont fait... Cette... Nuit. Répondit lentement et placidement Heraklès avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

-Putain mais tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose ? Et parler plus vite aussi ?

-Je parle... à mon rythme. Désolé si... ça ne te plaît pas.

-Parle à un autre rythme alors. Et pourquoi tu continues à me suivre. Va j'sais pas. T'occuper de tes chats.

-Ils ont... Trop bu. Ils veulent pas... Que je m'approche. Ou peut-être... C'est ton odeur... Partout... Sur moi qui les... Repousse. Répliqua le plus petit.

-Ou alors ils ont compris que t'es un con total ! »

Grèce, sous ses airs de type pas rapide était un plus gros obsédé encore que France. Pourquoi Turquie lui avait cédé ? Il n'avait même pas bu ! Et ce n'était pas comme si Heraklès n'était pas attirant. Il l'était, beaucoup même. Mais Sadiq ne pouvait juste pas. Grèce de son côté souriait calmement, il avait réussi à avoir son plus grand ennemi dans son lit. Et il avait adoré ça.

«Et bordel, arrête de me suivre ! C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. Reprit Turquie.

-Si je n'arrête pas. Tu vas... Me faire quoi ? Demanda Grèce, pas effrayé pour un sou de la menace du turque.

-Je vais te tuer. Répondit presque calmement Sadiq.

-Hé bien... Je ne peux pas... Arrêter de te suivre.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que... Je t'aime Sadiq. Avoua Grèce d'une voix monotone. »

Turquie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que, déjà, les lèvres d'Heraklès se posaient sur les siennes. Son corps réagit instinctivement et il répondit au baiser sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait tout le temps de se maudire plus tard.

* * *

Euh... Ouais j'aime le couple formé par Grèce et Turquie, j'les voit avec personne d'autre.

Et Yumeko, ton cadeau a été posté~

Ps : vous n'avez plus que jusqu'à demain je pense pour me dire qui vous pensez être sur la photo. Une chose à dire : Yumeko est vraiment proche. Mais comme le chapitre n'est pas écrit il se peut que vous ayez la réponse beaucoup plus tard~


	12. Le blog de Prusse

Hello tout le monde. Pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. Prussia-sama a décidé de prendre le contrôle de mon ordi... Et il n'arrive pas à accéder à son blog du coup il blog ici aujourd'hui... Bon heu... Merci à : Zephyy, Florette, Kei, Kitsu-d'angelo, Yumeko Athena, Akebono mimichan, et 7Fallen-Angels pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime !  
Avant de laisser la parole à Prusse, je vais raconter un peu ma vie. J'ai été chez le dentiste aujourd'hui. Je fini les cours à 15h30, le bus est à 27 et le suivant à 55. Mon rendez-vous été à 16. J'ai dû marché 20 minutes dans le froid pour y arriver et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai attendu une demie-heure ! J'aurai genre pu rentrer chez moi, récupérer ma radio pour savoir si j'ai une ou deux dents qui poussent au même endroit. Peu importe. C'est pas aujourd'hui que vous saurez ce qu'il y avait dans la photo. Mais il y a un indice plutôt énorme.

* * *

Guten tag, awesome personnes qui lisaient mon blog jour après jour. Hier j'ai pas mis d'article. J'étais trop occupé à me faire awesome pour la fête d'America. Bon je passe très rapidement parce que West est toujours pas rentré est donc... SECONDE FÊTE DE NOËL POUR MOI SEUL ! Si vous êtes gentil je vous ferez une autre chanson, pour vous, mes awesome fan !

Mais bon si je suis là c'est plutôt pour vous parl... enfin écrire de ce qui c'est passé hier. On a dû signer une feuille comme quoi on ne parlerai pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Hier donc, je suis arrivé à cette fête, magnifiquement awesome. « Comme d'habitude » me direz-vous derrière vos ordi. Et vous aurez tort : j'étais plus awesome encore ! Et c'est du boulot pour battre la perfection. Mais j'en suis la preuve. Je suis si beau et je chante tellement bien. Même West ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Tout ça pour dire que sans France, Espagne et Moi, évidemment, il n'y aurai pas eu d'ambiance hier. On est arrivé en retard parce que, d'après France, c'est mieux d'arriver en retard. Et après avoir bu quelques verres on a fait des trucs. Certains que je ne devrais pas raconter si je veux éviter que certains m'envoient leurs armées aux fesses. J'ai pas peur, hein. C'est juste que je veux pas faire de mal à des personnes que je connais pas sans raison.

Donc pour éviter de trop m'en prendre mais pour quand même balancer :

-Quand on mange les gâteaux d'Amérique, on se rend bien compte que c'est Angleterre qui l'a élevé.

-Francis pèse plus que ce qu'on pourrait penser en le voyant. Bordel mec arrête le vin !

-Japon a les fesses plates. Et une sacrée droite.

-Elizaveta est une psychopathe quand son mari n'est pas là. Elle s'est postée devant les toilettes pendant TOUTE la soirée pour essayer de prendre des photos.

-Saucissonnez Angleterre pour essayer de lui raser ces horribles sourcils si vous voulez savoir ce que France peut faire d'une bouteille de vin et de certaines parties de votre corps.

Je vais m'arrêtez là, j'entends mein Bruder qui rentre à la maison.

À demain les gens, vous êtes awesome.

Et avant que j'oublie : Romano et Antonio, vous n'auriez pas dû vous cacher. Ca a intrigué Hongrie. Maintenant elle a les photos et elles tournent.

_Message posté à 23h54._

* * *

Ouais c'est Prusse quoi. Non non, Allemagne n'est pas chez moi même si j'aimerai beaucoup. Et l'heure du message n'est pas celle à laquelle je poste u.u

Bref j'ai aussi beaucoup discuté avec deux filles que j'ai mis à Hetalia, si vous êtes là, vous êtes Awesome vous qui subissez la meuf bizarre en théâtre !

Et heu, Angels j'ai ton cadeau de prêt y a juste un problème : il est énorme je sais pas quand je pourrai le taper mais je ferai sûrement par petit bout et fera plusieurs chapitres. J'arrive pas à poster de gros chapitres. J'espère que ça l'interruption de Prusse vous a plus


	13. Il est maladeuh ! Complétement malade !

Yo à tous ! Je suis contente de voir que l'interruption prussienne vous ai plu ! Heu donc, remerciement à : Kei meine Schwe', Angels, Zephyy, Yumeko (non la photo n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, je dirai courant semaine prochaine), Kanon no Gemini (une nouvelle dans mes reviews, bienvenue) et Akebono mimichan pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent et merci à Cacty qui a pris le temps de lire et de reviewer une bonne partie de la fic au lieu de dormir sagement. Y en a qui chauffent pour la photo. J'ai rien de spécial à dire aujourd'hui sauf qu'on a cru que le plafond du cdi allait (encore) nous tomber sur la tête) et que ma prof d'histoire-geo-ecjs me kiff (pauvre de moi). Et ouais si vous voulez faire une bonne action : allez sur google et tapez "avaaz touche pas à mon internet" et signez la pétition. Sauf si vous l'avez déjà fait ! C'est important !

* * *

Islande se leva dans le lit d'Hong Kong. Il passait l'hiver chez lui. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son pays c'est juste qu'il faisait meilleur chez son petit-ami que chez lui. Petit-ami qui avait encore monter le chauffage. Emil soupira, il faisait déjà chaud, pourquoi Li devait allumer plus. Il se déshabilla. Hong Kong ne voudra jamais baisser le chauffage.

« Salut Li. Il fait trop chaud chez toi. Salua Emil

-T'as qu'à te déshabiller. Répondit Hong Kong sans détacher son regard de la vue qu'il avait depuis son appartement.

-Déjà fait. J'ai toujours chaud. »

Leon rougit. Ce type était pas possible. Se mettre nu chez les gens...

« Bah va prendre une douche, mange une glace. Ou...

- Ou ? Demanda Islande.

-Ou rien. Rhabille toi. Ça ne se fait pas de rester nu chez les gens.

- Mais j'ai chaud ! »

Okay, Li avait comprit, Islande avait mangé un truc pas frais et il était malade. Mais têtu comme il était le faire se recoucher était presque impossible.

« Rhabille toi et vas te coucher. Ordonna Leon

-C'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu nu. Et puis j'ai chaud»

Et là, ça fit tilt. Hong Kong avait enfin compris.

« J'éteins le chauffage, tu t'habilles et on ouvre les cadeau. Ça te va ?

-Ouais ! »

Leon éteignit donc les chauffages et ouvrit en grand les fenêtre pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. Hong Kong se maudit d'être tombé amoureux d'un pays qui avait en été sa température hivernale. Comment c'était possible de survivre à ses températures ? Mais Il arrêta bien vite en sentant le corps l'islandais se rapprocher pour le réchauffer et le mercier.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Maintenant je vais faire mes devoirs... Docteur Who, me voilà ! Et signez la pétition plize !

Vous savez on en est à 60 reviews, c'est trop incroyable. Si vous saviez comme je suis contente. Souvent je me sens triste et j'ai envie de pleurer et de faire des trucs qu'une personne sans problème ne devrait penser et puis ensuite bah j'me dis que y a des personnes subarashii et j'sourit comme une tarée en cours ! Merci à vous !


	14. T'es qui ?

Hello, aujourd'hui c'est un drabble, un vrai ! Merci à Kei', Zephyy, Angels(les 100 reviews approche, préparer le champ), Yumeko, A-Tsubaki-flower et Akebono mimichan pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent. Heu... Mon ordi m'a dit que y avait 100 mots et le site dis qu'il n'y en a que 67. Et ouais aujourd'hui c'est court exprès. Pas par manque de temps ou flemme, je le voyais juste pas autrement.

* * *

« Salut, belle au bois dormant. Tu te réveilles enfin ?

-Ouais, salut. Tu m'as regardé dormir ? T'es flippant comme mec. »

Corée ne savait pas qui était l'autre mais pour ce que ça faisait. Il avait qu'une envie : dormir. Et l'autre taré l'avait réveillé sans raison. Il chercha du regard son pantalon. Pantalon qui lui sauta dessus, lancé par l'autre.

« Si tu veux te servir de la douche, c'est au fond du couloir. »

Corée remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés

« T'es qui toi, au fait ?

-Australie »

* * *

Pour les membres du Culte : allez faire un tour sur le fofo.

Et j'ai fini ma vidéo sur Doctor Who à plus de 2h du mat' pour ne pas passer. Ce weekend je la ferai encore mieux et je passerai lundi !


	15. Du café avec votre cigare ?

Je sais, je suis en retard. C'est pas bien, je sais. Je suis désolée. Mon père est venu me chercher hier et j'étais pas au courant. Donc j'avais commencé à taper le cadeau d'Angels et puis bah j'ai dû partir ! Pardon ! bon le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est court mais le deuxième arrive. Pardon encore ! Euh donc merci à Kei, Zephyy, 7Fallen-Angels, Yumeko Athena et Kanon no Gemini pour leur review du chapitre 14 !

* * *

Abel comatait sur la table de sa cuisine en attendant que le café soit prêt. Ça faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il attendait maintenant. Et il y avait Cuba chez lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Et il s'en fichait comme de sa première cigarette.

« Ab', hé tu m'entends ? Demanda Carlos, ne gagnant qu'un grognement de la part de pays-bas. T'es vivant. Bon j'me demandait qu'est-ce que je fout chez toi ? »

Pays-bas lança un regard vide vers le brun avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur sa table. Puis il grommela :

« J'en sais rien.

-Ok. Et tu fais quoi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu veux un cigare ? Demanda Cuba, énervé du comportement d'Abel. »

Abel le regarda avec ses yeux toujours vide. Il se retint difficilement de ne pas faire retomber sa tête en utilisant la technique ancestrale du «je-met-mon-menton-dans-ma-main».

«Ouais. »

Carlos soupira, enfin l'autre changeait sa réponse. Il lui tendit un cigare, l'alluma et s'en alluma un. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de Pays-bas, qui dormait encore à moitié en fumant, et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise. Le regard de Cuba tomba sur la cafetière.

« T'allais faire du café ? Demanda Cuba.

-Ouais, mais j'crois la machine est cassé. Répondit l'autre.

-Peut-être que si tu l'avais allumée...

-Ha ouais j'ai oublié. Constata l'autre. »

* * *

Ouais donc voilà, on a droit à deux lents aujourd'hui. Bref je suis partie chez ma meilleure amie hier, ça faisait plus d'un mois que je l'ai pas vu et elle m'avait trop manqué. Bref on a regardé "I Spit On Your Grave" et "Truth Or Dare" on était à fond dedans et je me suis endormie vers deux heures du mat' et elle je sais pas x). Bref on a pris des photos de son chat hier soir avec mon téléphone celui de mon père et celui de sa mère. On lui avait mit un chouchou rouge et la mère de ma copine a dit qu'elle ressemblait à la Reine d'Angleterre donc je lui ai mit mon collier bulgarie pour faire le médaillon et on la prit en photo pendant 10 minutes au moins. ET ELLE BOUGEAIT PAS ! C'était trop marrant !


	16. Coucou, tu veux voir ma gaufre

Et encore un drabble ! Je remercie Meine Schwe', Kanon no Gemini et Zephyy pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Et heu je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre... Ha si : PLUS DE 2000 VUES ! Merci à vous. Et y a des gens de partout, c'est trop cool ! Par contre j'aimerai bien que mes lecteurs invisibles se montrent un peu, j'accepte les reviews anonymes ! Et bref, du moment que ça vous plaît !

* * *

Emma préparait des gaufres en chantonnant. Son invité allait bientôt se réveiller, le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire était qu'il se réveille avec un bon petit-déjeuner. Un brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta. Elle se retourna, prête à frapper son agresseur.

« Ha Thaïlande, tu m'as fait peur. Belgique souria.

-Ha, excusez-moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu veux des gaufres, elles sont toutes chaudes encore.

-C'est bien gentil à vous, mais je crains que mon éléphant soit seul depuis trop longtemps. Une autre fois peut-être.

-Ho... Oui bien sûr.

-Au revoir. »

* * *

Ouais donc j'ai pris Emma pour le nom de Belgique parce que les autres noms proposés par Hima-papa étaient bof et que je supporte pas le prénom Bella...

Je me rend compte que je parle aussi beaucoup de bouffe mais... J'écris toujours à l'heure des repas...


	17. Quand le chat n'est pas là Il est là

Hallo everybody ! Wie geht's ? Pardon, mon dernier cours était allemand... Bref j'ai eu trois heures de cours aujourd'hui~ Et j'ai un peu rien à dire aujourd'hui. Bon les remerciements : Merci à Kanon no Gemini, Zephyy, Meine Schwe (d'ailleurs je pense que Fritz Vater ferait aussi un bon papa. Bon okay le couple est cracké), Akebono mimichan, Yumeko Athena et A-Tsubaki-flower pour leur review du chapitre précédent. 80 reviews Waouh ! Quand j'ai commencé j'aurai jamais cru dépasser les 20 ! Et j'en ai quatre fois plus ! Je vous aime ! *larmes de joie*

* * *

« Hé, Estonie. Où sont tout le monde ?

-Ha Lettonie, bonjour. Mademoiselle Natalya et monsieur Ivan dorment. Mademoiselle Katyusha est introuvable et Lituanie a été enlevé par Pologne, encore une fois. Répondit Eduard avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

-Je vois, donc on est totalement libre pendant quelques heures !

-Oui, on peut faire tout ce qu'on a envie... »

Les deux se regardèrent puis soupirèrent. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de craindre et d'obéir à Ivan qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Estonie se resservit du thé et en proposa à Lettonie. La maison était si calme, sans apparitions inexplicables de Feliks ou les fuites quotidiennes d'Ivan face à Biélorussie.

Depuis le temps que les deux voulaient du temps tranquille. Ils ne savaient qu'en faire. Les deux frissonnèrent en sentant un grand froid envahir la pièce. Russie était levé et de fort mauvaise humeur si on en croyait la température de la pièce qui avait bien dû perdre vingt degrés à l'entrée du géant. Ivan leur lança un regard glacé mais ne sembla pas les remarquer, les deux se mirent néanmoins à préparer le petit déjeuner du géant avant de s'enfuir. Pour une fois qu'ils ne risquaient rien, ils allaient en profiter.

* * *

Bon voilà, c'est court comme d'habitude. Je suis en train de regarder Le tour du monde en 80 jours, c'est vraiment marrant.

Et je suis passé pour mon devoir d'Anglais, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir au bout d'un quart d'heure le prof m'a dit d'arrêter et j'avais encore environ un tiers à faire... Et ensuite y a ce mec qui a dit à mon prof que je méritais la meilleure note parce que ça se voyait que j'avais regarder la série et que je l'aimais. Bref j'ai pu montrer que la moitié de ma vidéo...


	18. Du courage, du courage, du courage !

Nihao ! Bon un nouveau "truc" comme l'a si bien qualifié meine Schwe'. Bon heu aujourd'hui j'ai eu sport et j'me suis pété le dos en faisant une souplesse que j'ai dû tenir pendant 15 secondes avant que ma partenaire ne daigne poser ses pattes sur moi, elle m'a planté la pointe de son pied droit en plein dans le bide. Et comme elle y arrivait pas du premier coup bah on a dû la refaire trois ou quatre frois, et à chaque fois j'attendais le même temps ! Je voyais pleins d'étoiles à la fin. Bref ensuite on a voulu faire une figure à trois, fallait qu'une des filles me tienne par les jambes pendant que je faisait l'ATR sauf que la première flippée et la planteuse de pied m'a bien rattrapé mais ne voulais pas monter sur sa camarade... Bref ensuite quand je sentais que je tenais mal et que je leur demandais de se pousser elle rester en face de moi à me tenir ce qui fait que j'ai bien faillit tomber de tout monde poids sur ma tête 5 ou 6 fois... Bref. Merci à Zephyy et Kanon no Gemini pour leur review (que j'ai lu entre deux tentatives de meurtre sur ma personne), ainsi qu'à Keidrisse, Akebono mimichan et Yumeko Athena. Je vous aime vraiment !

* * *

Liechtenstein prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le salon où se trouvait son frère. Elle devait le voir et vite, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et craignait s'être embarrassée devant son frère. Elle avait aussi mal à la tête, vraiment mal à la tête.

« Bonjour, grand-frère. Elle salua avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Lily, bonjour. »

Outch. Son frère ne semblait pas ravi de la voir.

« Tu t'es bien amusée hier j'espère. Demanda Vasch au bout d'un moment.

-Ho oui, beaucoup. Merci de m'avoir autorisée à vous accompagner.

-De quoi discutiez-vous hier avec Biélorussie ? »

Les yeux de Liechtenstein s'ouvrirent. Se pourrait-il que … Non il n'avait pas pu les entendre. Les quatre filles avaient fait leur possible de s'éloigner le plus possible pour discuter tranquillement.

« Ho de choses et d'autres, vous savez. Il y a peu de filles donc quand on se voit on aime bien parler de choses de filles. Expliqua Lily gênée.

-Je vois. C'est bien que tu aies des amies. Bien maintenant que je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre pour toi, joyeux Noël Lily. »

Suisse tendit un paquet doré à sa sœur en lui souriant timidement. Et Liechtenstein se mit à paniquer. Le cadeau ! Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa promesse de la veille. La...

« Tu as encore oublié ? Demanda Suisse.

-Je... Je ne le retrouve plus. Je vais retourner le chercher et... »

Liechtenstein se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers son frère et lui dit « Je vous aime, Suisse » avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir. Elle l'avait fait ! Enfin, même si ce n'était pas partagé, elle avait eu le courage de le lui dire. Alors qu'elle allait arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit une main attraper la sienne.

Vash avait rattraper sa Lily. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi Lily »

* * *

J'ai pris Lily pour Liechtenstein parce que ça lui va bien. Pardon mais il FALLAIT que je le fasse. Je veux dire à chaque fois que je vois Lily et Suisse je me dit "mais putain vous vous aimez, avouez-le et tout le monde sera content" Mais... Qui sont les trois autres filles avec qui étaient Lily ? Des pronostics ?

En ce moment je vais pas vraiment bien mais ensuite je pense à ceux qui me lisent et je me dis que ça serait vraiment con de perdre tout ça. Donc merci à vous de me lire, et de me laisser ou non des reviews !


	19. Sous un coup de folie

Hello ! Le truc du jour arrive tard. Pardonnez moi. Ce matin j'ai eu mon bac blanc d'écrit d'anglais et demain je passe l'allemand puis l'histoire-géo, et après-demain philo et littérature. Bref, merci à Yumeko Athena, Zephyy, Cacty, Akebono mimichan, Florette, mein Schwe et A-Tsubaki-Flower (ne sois pas triste, je ne vous abandonnerai pas) pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Donc, Yumeko a trouvé 1,5 personnage qui étaient avec Lily, Akebono mimichan en a trouvé 1 et Florette 1 ou 2. Et en italique c'est ce qu'affiche le portable de Belarus~ Enjoy !

* * *

Biélorussie ferma lentement la porte de son frère. Elle avait échoué encore. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile de dire ces mots. Elle avait essayé d'être le plus silencieuse possible bien qu'elle savait que son frère était déjà réveillé. Elle ne pouvait ne pas se rendre compte que son frère ne dormait plus. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Son souffle était plus rapide que quand il dormait réellement et il bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Encore plus quand elle lui touchait les cheveux.

Elle s'habilla chaudement avant de sortir de la maison. Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Dans cinq minutes son frère se lèvera et effrayera les deux garçons qui étaient dans la cuisine. Elle ne voulait pas être là quand ça se passera.

« Grand frère, un jour je te le dirai. Je te le promet. »

Elle se leva quand elle vit Lettonie et Estonie sortir de la maison en courant. Russie devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur. Elle retourna dans la maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et regarda l'écran. _Un nouveau message de Lily_ . Elle afficha le message. _Belarus, je l'ai fait ! Je lui ai dit mais je me suis enfuie. Et puis il m'a suivit et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi ! Et bonne chance pour tenir ta promesse, il t'en faudra_.

Natalya sourit, au moins une d'elles était heureuse. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Son regard tomba sur son bureau sur lequel traînaient des feuilles et des stylos. Elle coucha sur la feuille tous ses sentiments avant de la poser devant la porte de son frère.

* * *

Cet après-midi on a eu un "quizz culture générale" organisé par des professeurs et les délégués CVL. Et bah on nous a posé des questions... Vous saviez que le salaire mensuel médian sans compter les fonctionnaire étaient de 1640€/mois ? Bah nous non et on nous l'a demandé. Bordel on était un groupe avec QUATRE L et on a eu 6 questions de maths alors que pfiou des fois nos profs se demandent si on sait compter. J'veux dire, une fois un prof nous a demandé combien faisait 1+1, un con a répondu SIX alors que c'est 11 quoi ! Bref... J'vous aime on a presque 100 reviews OMG !


	20. Mais où est Chang ?

Hello ! Hum... SUPER LATE CHAPTER ! Désolée ce matin j'ai eu trois heures d'allemand à la suite puis deux heures d'histoire ensuite je suis partie à Leclerc et quand je suis rentrée y avait _On n'demande qu'à en rire_ et _Touche pas à mon poste_... Et ensuite j'ai eu ma réunion parent-prof... Bref. 105 réviews ! Angel fait péter l'Champ ! Bon merci à Zephyy, Yumeko Athena, Kanon no Gemini, Akebono mimichan, Blonde Curl (100ème revieweuse), et Tsubaki pour leur review au chapitre précédent. Je vais répondre aux reviews après et Angels je te répondrais quand j'aurai le courage. Demain j'ai quatre heure de philo et j'ai même pas révisé... Whatever. Enjoy~

* * *

« Hey salut Ukraine !

-Bonjour Taïwan. Répondit Ukraine.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oh oui. Merci et toi ?

-Oui. N'oublie pas ta promesse. Lui rappela Lin. »

Au même moment la sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Taïwan se précipita pour répondre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Thaïlande. Thaïlande qui semblait abattu.

« Bonjour Thaïlande. Ça va ? Demanda Katyusha.

-J'ai perdu...

-Tu as perdu ? Perdu quoi ? »

C'était la question à ne pas poser à Thaïlande à ce moment. Il attrapa Ukraine par les bras en pleurant et beugla :

« Mon éléphaant ! Il a disparu ! Je l'ai cherché partout. »

Avant de se moucher avec élégance dans le haut de la robe de Katyusha.

« Hum... Katyusha, ma chère tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse. »

Lin réussit difficilement à détacher Thaïlande d'Ukraine et le serra dans ses bras. C'est qu'il était plus fort qu'on pourrait le croire, le Thaïlande.

« Je... Ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Il n'est pas en très bons termes avec mon frère et... Toi n'oublie pas ta promesse. On s'est toute embarquées dedans.

-Je sais et à ce train là tu seras la dernière à ne pas le faire.

-Je suis sûre que non. Bonne chance et à bientôt. Répliqua Katyusha.

-On se verra dans une semaine de toute façon pour le nouvel an. »

Taïwan attrapa la main de Thaïlande, qui ne cessait de sangloter « Chang, Chang », pendant qu'Ukraine sortait, elle n'arrivera jamais à le faire. Elle n'avait qu'un moyen : rentrer chez Russie, lui prendre une bouteille de Vodka, la boire d'un coup et aller voir America. On pouvait vraiment se demander quelle partie du plan était la plus compliquée à faire.

* * *

Personne n'avait trouvé les trois qui accompagnaient Lily~ *fière* Mais, où est l'éléphant de Thaïlande ? Bon je vous avoue que j'ai écris ce chapitre à l'arrache. Mais voilà quoi, je ne devrais même pas avoir accès à internet. Et ouais donc j'ai envie de chialer. Faut trop que je révise. J'vais m'tuer aux cours ces vacances... Bref je voulais dire des trucs mais je sais plus... Heu. Bonne fin du monde ?

Au fait d'après Google Trad' Chang ça veut dire éléphant en Thaï


	21. Pendant ce temps au Paradis

Yo à tous ! Vous avez vu ? Il est 22h et on est toujours pas morts ! Bref. Merci à Kanon, Yumeko et Akebono mimichan pour leur review du chapitre précédent. La dernière citée a plutôt bien trouvé qui est responsable de la disparition de Chang. Heu j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Sauf ce matin j'ai passé la philo (merci Yume pour le bonne chance) et le prof qui nous surveillait, passe devant ma table et me pose un bonbon, le bonbon a fait du bruit et un gars trois rang plus loin fait "HO LA CHANCE !" résultat : son voisin a aussi eu un bonbon. Bref j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre depuis qu'on m'a proposer l'idée j'y penser et voilà x).

**Avant de choquer qui que ce soit, le dieu dont il est question ici n'est le dieu de personne ! J'ai juste repris l'idée du manga donc si ça dérange quelqu'un désolée !**

* * *

« Germania~ Joyeux Noël ! Chantonna un grand brun en sautant sur le dos de Germania.

-Bonjour Rome. Joyeux Noël.

-Dis dis, ça te dirait que comme cadeau je t'emmène voir Allemagne et Prusse aussi ?

-Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit.

-Ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'aller voir mes petit-fils. J'ai juste besoin d'une corde. Cria Rome.

-Ce n'est pas en te pendant que tu reviendra à la vie... Germania soupira et essaya de s'éloigner de son ami brun.

-Tu es tellement méchant. Ce n'est pas pour me pendre mais pour ligoter dieu et avoir le champ libre pour descendre sur Terre. T'es avec moi ? Expliqua Romulus.

-Non. Tu ne ligotes pas dieu et tu ne vas pas contre les lois de la nature. Tu es mort tu ne vas pas dans le monde des humains. C'est simple à comprendre.

-Mais Lego'... Ho tu savais que ton petit-fils avait totalement fait ∆∆∆∆∆∆ avec le mien. Tu ne veux pas lui demander comment ça s'est passer ?

-Romulus, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que nos petits enfants font ensemble. Tu connais la notion d'intimité ? »

Lego... Germania s'éloigna de Rome le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait sans lui donner l'impression de fuir. Il ne voulait sûrement pas être présent lors de la prochaine connerie de Romulus. Ce mec avait plusieurs millénaires et il faisait plus de connerie qu'une bande d'adolescent, il ne grandira donc jamais ?

Le blond s'assit sur un nuage et se mit à rêvasser. Évidemment qu'il voulait voir ses petit-enfants. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Mais il était mort. Il ne pouvait simplement ignorer les lois selon son bon vouloir.

« Lego' décrispe toi un peu. C'est Noël aujourd'hui après tout. Cria Romulus en courant dès qu'il vit le blond.

-Arrête de m'appeler Lego. Je ne suis PAS Legolas. Tu n'aurai jamais dû regarder ces films... »

Sur ces mots Germania se remit à essayer d'échapper au brun. C'est qu'il était plus têtue que Biélorussie cet idiot !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et voilà on a appris d'où venait le caractère d'Allemagne par rapport aux ordres. Et ouais j'ai bien appelé Germania-san Legolas, enfin Rome l'a fait. C'est juste qu'il lui ressemble tellement ! Et j'ai dû censurer Rome aussi, désolée.

Votre fin du monde se passe bien ?


	22. Italia

Hello ! Pardon de ne pas avoir publié hier. Mais j'étais chez ma copine et j'avais pas de réseau avec mon ordi. En tout cas je suis contente de voir que aucune d'entre nous n'a subi la fin du monde (grâce à Papy Rome u.u). Et merci à Yumeko Athena, Kanon no Gemini, Zephyy, Erikadu19, Akebono mimichan, Tsubaki, Blonde Curl, Et Angels pour leur review. Et... Ouais +3000 vues ! Le truc qui aurait dû arriver est sur un de mes trois couples préféré. Et voilà, bonne lecture, le chapitre du jour arriverai plus tard. J'ai du ménage à faire

* * *

Italie ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un champ de fleurs. C'était lui ou... Il avait rétréci ?

« Ouiin ! Je suis où ? Doitsu ! Doitsu, aide moi ! Ouiiinnn !

-Ton Doitsu n'est pas là. Il n'y a que moi ici, et toi maintenant. Italia. »

Italie tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Assis sur une pierre se trouvait un garçon. Habillé tout en noir.

« Shinsei Roma ? Mais... Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Italie.

-Je t'attendais, Italia.

-Et pourquoi je suis là ?

-Je voulais te voir. Répondit le blond.»

Italie se précipita sur l'autre garçon. Il voulait le revoir depuis des années. Il le serra et le regarda.

« Shinsei Roma !

-Italia.

-Shinsei Roma !

-Italia.

-Shinsei Roma. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps ! »

Italie baissa la tête et pleura. L'ancien empire essuya maladroitement les larmes d'Italie. Le blond prit une inspiration, sa situation était tellement compliqué.

« Je voulais revenir, Italia. Je t'ai promis de revenir et je reviendrai. Mais c'est... J'allais revenir et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais ici. J'ai souhaité te voir de mes yeux et te toucher depuis tellement longtemps et te voilà. Italia.

-Shinsei... »

Titititi

« Italia, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Saint Empire Romain semblait effrayé.

-C'est mon réveil. Je vais me réveiller. Je... Je veux pas ! Je veux rester ici avec toi.

-Italia, on se reverra. Je te le promet. Je reviendrai.

-Je t'attendrais alors ! »

Italie ne voulais pas partir, mais sa vue devenait trouble et son corps disparaissait peu à peu. Il était effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau.

« Shinsei Roma ? La voix d'Italie était faible et ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

-Oui, Italia ?

-Serais-tu... Allemagne ?

-Je... C'est possible. Parfois je me réveille ailleurs qu'ici et je te vois. Et dans ce moments tu es adulte.

-Je vois...

-Et je voudrai tellement te parler mais je ne peux que te voir et t'entendre.

-Shinsei Roma, ti amo »

Italie vit les lèvres du blond bouger mais ne put entendre ce qu'il disait. Il rouvrit les yeux dans son lit avec sa tête sur le torse d'Allemagne qui était trempé de larmes.

* * *

Voilà voilà~ Ha et hier je suis partie voir Bilbo au cinéma. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, allez le voir. Il est peut-être long mais il est magnifique ! J'veux dire ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas été autant dans un film que ça !

Et y a un élève avec qui j'étais en classe l'année dernière qui espérait que j'allais le faire passer avant Hetalia, mes fanfics, et vous ! Je lui ai dit directement que "nan mais mes passions elle passe avant tout, jamais je lâcherai ça pour un mec..." Donc les personnes qui me lisent, en laissant ou non des reviews, je vous aime.

Et dernier truc, je suis gauchère et j'ai quasiment jamais utilisé ma souris de la main gauche. Depuis deux trois jours j'essaie et bah j'ai réussi carrément plus vite que quand j'ai appris à m'en servir de la main droite. J'arrête de raconter ma vie !


	23. SIESTA !

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Avec un couple que j'adore. Donc merci à Zephyy, Yumeko Athena, Kanon no Gemini, Florette, Akebono mimichan et blonde Curl pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas réussi à caser la photo dans le chapitre mais... Je la décris rapidement après le chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Boum !

Lovino accourra dans le salon en entendant le bruit de la chute. Spain était allongé par terre et s'étouffait de rire. Romano s'installa confortablement à côté de lui et le regarda mourir en souriant.

« Antonio, ça fait cinq minutes que t'es en train de crever sur le tapis. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Pas que ça m'intéresse mais je commence à avoir faim moi.

-Hahaha haha... Hahem. Pardon Lovi c'est juste que... Non rien.

-Donc tu meurt de rire dans le salon sans raison. Je savais que t'étais pas net. Dit Lovino en se relevant.

-Mais Lovi, si je te dis pourquoi je riait tu vas encore te fâcher.

-Tu dis que je m'énerve facilement, connard ? Putain j'te déteste. Cria Romano en sortant de la pièce.

-Ha, non Lovi. Pardon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est une photo qu'Elizaveta m'a envoyé. »

Antonio avait bondit en voyant son amoureux partir. Il l'attrapa et le cala contre son torse.

« Et pourquoi Hongrie t'envoie des photos ? Demanda Romano avec une pointe de jalousie.

-C'est hier tu vois, elle prenait des photos de tous les couples et... Elle était postée devant les toilettes et puis... Lovi arrête tu me fais vraiment peur ! Le regard que lançait Lovino était réellement effrayant.

-Montre moi cette photo. Ordonna l'italien. Tout de suite. Il ajouta quand il vit que Spain ne bougeait pas.

-Elle est dans mon téléphone. »

Romano donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son copain pour se libérer et partit prendre le téléphone qui traînait par terre. Il afficha la photo et devint tout rouge.

« La peste ! Comment elle a osé ?

-Aww' Lovi tu ressemble à une tomate~ Susurra le Boss dans l'oreille de son ancien protégé.

-Putain. Et toi ça te fais rire. J'vais la tuer. Et j'en profitera pour tuer tout ceux qui m'ont emmerdé. Putain connard arrête de rire. »

Au moment où Lovino s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison l'horloge sonna trois heures.

« Bon j'irai après ma sieste. T'as pas intérêt à me faire chier. Compris connard. »

* * *

Et voilà, en fait la photo c'était juste un Romano bourré qui entraînait Antonio dans les toilettes en l'embrassant et le déshabillant à moitié. Et en fait Autriche rigolait parce qu'il imaginait la réaction que pourrait avoir Lovi en découvrant la photo


	24. Petit Papa Noël quand tu descendras

Hello ! Voilà, c'est la fin. Le dernier chapitre de ce calendrier de l'Avent. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. En tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire. Pour la dernière fois ici je remercie : Kanon no Gemini, Florette, Zephyy et A-Tsubaki-flower pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Suède était assis à la table de la cuisine de la maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme et leur fils. Tout était prêt pour accueillir le retour de ladite femme. Le café était encore chaud et le petit-déjeuner attendait. Tino serait certainement exténué par sa nuit de travail mais il refusera de dormir. Il voudra assisté à l'ouverture des cadeaux de Sealand comme chaque année.

Berwald entendit un bruit sourd et se leva. Par la cheminée. Finland était rentré par la cheminée ! Suède s'autorisa un sourire avant de se précipiter pour aider sa femme. Tino éclata de rire en voyant le visage inquiet de son mari à quelques centimètre du sien. Il accepta la main que lui tendait Berwald pour le relever et se retrouva collé contre son torse les pieds à cinq centimètres au dessus du sol.

« Bi'nv'nu T'no. 'Cru t'ét'is p'rdu.

-Ha oui, j'ai eu un petit problème avec un rêne. Peter dort encore ?

-Oui. T'v'ux j'l'rév'ill ? Proposa Suède.

-Non laisse le dormir encore un peu. »

Sans un mot de plus Berwald repartit dans la cuisine, en portant encore Finland. Tino eu juste le temps de boire un bol de café avant qu'Hanatamago et Peter ne lui sautent dessus pour lui souhaiter un bon Noël.

« Bonjour mon cœur. On va ouvrir les cadeaux ? »

Les quatre habitants de la maison s'installèrent autour du sapin de Noël décoré. Sealand était assis en tailleur à même le sol et déballait ses cadeaux pendant qu'Hanatamago s'amusait avec les papiers entourant les cadeaux. Tino reposait en somnolant sur les genoux de Berwald qui veillait à ce que sa femme ne tombe pas. Sealand se retourna pour montrer un cadeau à sa mère.

« Maman tu as vu ce que... Il s'interrompit en voyant Finland endormi dans les bras de Suède.

-Ho qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ? Finland s'était réveillé en entendant la voix de son presque fils.

-Fin' tu d'vrai all'r dormir. »

Berwald porta sa femme jusque dans leur chambre et le déposa comme s'il était la plus précieuse des œuvres d'arts sur leur lit. Enfin il retourna dans le salon où Peter l'attendait en caressant Hanatamago.

« Dis Papa, Maman, c'est le Père Noël. »

Suède ne sut que répondre et se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

Et voilà on finit avec la famille du papa Noël. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plus. En tout cas elle a pour moi été toute une aventure. Je vais encore faire un chapitre, qui n'en sera pas vraiment un mais que je dois faire. Aaaa tout d'suite !


	25. Remerciements

Et voilà, le Calendrier de l'Avent version 2012 est fini. Je sais que c'est triste mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le finir. Cette fic a été une vraie aventure humaine pour moi. J'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment sympa, et je voudrais vous remercier encore toutes pour vos reviews.

Merci donc à :

-**Zephyy** qui a été ma première revieweuse sur cette fic et dont il me semble qu'elle a reviewé tout les chapitre depuis le début. Merci à toi. Ça doit être trop cool d'avoir des cheveux sapin x)

-**Yumeko Athena**, qui est vraiment une merveilleuse personne avec qui j'ai pas mal déliré depuis que je la connais. Merci Yumeko.

-**7Fallen-Angels**, qui est trop cool et qui écrit des messages peiygeany r erughegui. Ils sont tellement longs qu'elle doit les couper pour qu'ils soient envoyer. Merci pour le champagne x)

-**Akebono mimichan**, une fille sympathique même si comme je lui ai dit m'a toujours un peu intimidée. Merci pour tes reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

-**A-Tsubaki-flower**. Je ne sais pas trop te dire quoi d'autre que merci. Tes reviews m'ont aussi fait plaisir.

-**Keidrisse**... Ha mein Schwester ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. T'es Awesome, enfin c'est normal t'es ma Schwe' Merci pour tout les délires qu'on a eu, j'espère que ça continuera !

-**Florette**, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre que merci pour tes review et que j'aime toujours ton avatar.

-**Kitsu-d'angelo, **merci pour tes reviews.

-**Miss Cactus**, ha Cacty, tu es tellement gentille et merveilleuse et tu as pris la peine de reviewer (en retard) la plupart de mes chapitres. Merci Cacty t'es Awesome !

-**Kanon no Gemini**, je suis aussi super contente de t'avoir connu. Tu es tellement gentille et... J'espère que ton délire arrivera vite ! Merci pour tes reviews et tout !

-**Erikadu19 **! Toi, alors toi ! T'es super comme meuf ! Tu me préviens quand tu veux qu'on invoque Satant pour lui faire enfiler une robe de Pologne surtout ! x)

-**Blonde Curl**, je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire mis à part : merci pour tes reviews !

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs pour avoir suivi mon histoire. Merci tout le monde. Bon Gil' j'ai l'impression de faire des remerciements pour une remise d'Oscar x)

...

Quelques chiffres maintenant.

Le calendrier c'est :

-la 8753876ème histoire du site.

-Ma première fanfic en dehors de mes OS que je fini.

-6 followers (sans compter ceux qui m'ont ajouter en alert)

-4 favorites.

-0 communauté.

-135 reviews au moment où j'écris ce chapitre.

-3 305 vues.

-D'après les graphique : 691 français, 61 belges, 11 canadiens, 19 autrichiens, 16 suisses, 5 brésiliens, 13 réunionnais, 8 islandais, 8 marocains, 9 de chez Iggi et ses sourcils (pardon!), 4 américains, et 1 philippin.

-12 745 mots sans compter ce chapitre.

-Beaucoup de propositions farfelues pour la photo.

-Énormément de fautes, d'ailleurs si vous en repérez prévenez moi je réparerai ça!

...

Sinon le calendrier n'est pas vraiment fini. Je compte faire trois Spin-Off :

-_La Vengeance de l'Italien_. Romano après avoir vu la fameuse photo décide de se venger de certaines personnes. Elle se passe directement après le chapitre 23.

_-Où est Chang ?_ Quelque chose qui a aussi pas mal perturbé. Mais où est Chang ? Pourquoi Thaïlande va chez Taïwan alors qu'il avait fait la fête chez Amerique et dormi chez Belgique (Copyrigh 7Fallen-Angels).

-_Le jeu de la bouteille._ 4 filles, une promesse. Trois l'ont tenu, il n'en reste plus qu'une. Tous avec moi : Allez Ukraine, voler une bouteille de Vodka à Russie puis aller voir Amérique c'est pas si compliqué !

...

Ha et une dernière chose avant que j'oublie : Allez lire Layenda Negra de GGL-HY et mettez lui quelques reviews ! J'avais promis de lui faire de la pub sauf que j'ai pas de cerveau...

Sinon je comptais aussi me faire une page facebook et un compte twitter pour mes fanfictions si vous êtes pour prévenez moi par message ou par Pierre Voyageur.

En fait à la base cette histoire devait carrément pas se passer comme ça. Je voulais faire un truc du style _The Hangover_ mais voilà je l'avais pas regardé au moment où j'ai commencé. Et puis je l'aime beaucoup comme ça. Il y a un peu de tout, des passages normaux, d'autres heureux et d'autres tristes. J'espère que ça vous aura plus tout le long.

Et aussi, à un moment quand j'écrivais j'allais pas très bien. C'est un euphémisme j'allais carrément mal. Donc je voulais aussi remercier celles qui se sont inquiété et ouais sans vous j'aurais fais quelque chose que je m'étais promis de plus faire. Voilà je crois qu'avec ça on peut dire que j'ai fini. À demain pour l'OS de Noël qui montrera la fête et à plus tard pour les deux autres Spin-off.

Bon Noël tout le monde !


End file.
